The Kuran Ancestress and her savior
by Yuki Kuran Ancestress
Summary: Yuki meets a new Night class transfer student and she feels as if she's met him before. That same night, they both discover a shocking secret about who they are to each other.
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the hall when I got called down to the headmaster's office. I walked in and saw a boy with dark brown hair, one green eye (left eye) and one red eye (right eye) wearing the night class uniform. "Yuki, this is Nicholas Kuran. Starting tonight, he will be in the night class with the rest of you. Please make him feel at home." Said the headmaster and I nod. I shake Nicholas's hand and suddenly see an image of a young boy who looks exactly like him. I quickly pull my hand away and leave the headmasters office with Nicholas following me. We walk outside when he talks for the first time. "What's it like around here?" he asked. I kept my gaze forward as we walked. "It's always quiet except in the evenings when the day class boys and girls start screaming when it's time for the classes to switch over. There are also a few rules you need to know. First: We are not allowed to leave campus unless it's to visit family over holiday break. Second: There is no blood drinking on campus. Third: You are allowed to go anywhere on the academy grounds except for the sun dorm." I said as we stood in front of the fountain. "I don't drink blood," he said and I looked at him, confused. "I haven't had the need for it." He explained and I nodded in understanding. "There's something else you need to know. I have amnesia. I can't remember anything," he said as he looked at me. "Though I feel as if I met you before." I looked back at him and sighed. "I can help give you your memories back whether it's amnesia or not." I told him and he told me to do it. I put my hand on his head and chanted the spell when we were suddenly brought to a snowy field and landed in front of a manor. "Where are we? When are we?" asked Nicholas. I looked in the window and turned pale. "We're at the manor I was born in. Ten years ago." I said and he stood beside me as we watched what happened. "Why isn't big brother back yet?" asked a young girl with hot pink hair and red eyes like me. "I'm sure he'll be back soon." said a man who sat on one side of the girl. A woman who sat on the girls other side giggled. "Yuki, you really love your brother, don't you?" she asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah," she said. She put her book down and ran to the door. "Big brother's back! Welcome, Nicholas." She said as she hugged the boy who walked in and smiled at him. The boy smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad to be home, yuki." he said. We stayed outside, watching everything until I heard something from the forest. I tapped Nicholas's shoulder and we saw a man with one blue eye and one red eye step into the clearing and smiled as he turned to the vampires behind him. "Today is the day I will fully resurrect myself by devouring the purest blood of Kuran." he said and waited until the man and woman appeared on the balcony. "I'm surprised you were able to make here under the watch of the senate, big brother." said Haruka. The man in the clearing smiled. "I came to get your prince and princess, whom you've been hiding so carefully." he said. "You bastard! I will not let you touch my children!" yelled Juri. "Mother's very angry. Father is, too." said the young girl as she held onto her brother, trembling, when Juri came the room and knelt in front of them. "Yuki, I'm going to seal all your memories of this. I don't want you to hate me for making this decision for you." she said and cast the spell on her daughter and she fell unconscious. Haruka fought Rido and fatally wounded him with his shadow creature. Juri placed her hand on her sons head. "Nicholas, I'm going to seal all your memories of everything and everyone. I'm doing this to protect you. Yuki will know how to break the spell when the time is right." she said and sealed his memories. We're brought back to our own time when we both collapse. I remember who Nicholas is to me before we both fall unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

(Nicholas P.O.V.)

I was in complete darkness. I didn't know here for how long. I heard voices from all around. There was suddenly a flash of light and as I looked around, I realized I was in the infirmary. I looked over and saw her lying on the bed a few feet away from mine. I got up and walked over to her and gently put my hand on her cheek. I stepped away from her and left the infirmary and went back to my dorm room. I went through a box I hadn't unpacked yet and took out the picture of us when we were kids. I smiled as I set the picture on my nightstand. I took out my notebook and sat at my desk as I began to write something down and tore the page out and put it in my desk drawer. I got up and opened my door as the headmasters voice rang out through the intercom, "Attention all Cross Academy Moon Dorm students. I wish to inform all Night Class students that the valentines masquerade is still going to happen tonight. It is required for all night class students to be there. I look forward to seeing you all tonight." he said and the intercom shut off. I opened my closet and saw a suit and tie with a dark red half mask. I sighed and decided to do my schoolwork until it was time to get ready.

(Yuki P.O.V.)

I woke up as I heard a buzzing noise and realized it was the overhead light hanging from the ceiling. I got up and made my way back to my room when the headmaster made the announcement about the masquerade tonight. I shut my door, went to my closet to get a change of clothes and went into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, I came out wearing a black and red long sleeve T-shirt, dark blue jeans that flare out from my knees to my ankles and dark red wedge sandals. I leave the moon dorm and walk to the academy gates, where I check to make sure no Day class students are around, and I walk to town. I looked around until I found the store I was looking for. I went inside and looked around for a while until something caught my eye. I saw a red strapless, floor length dress that puffed out from the waist down, a red half mask and a red head band with a black rose sewn onto it. I took it off the rack and brought it to the cashier so she could ring it up. I paid for it and went back to the academy and went to my room to get ready. An hour later, I walked to the ball room in the main building. I put my mask on and tied it into the place. I stood on the balcony while the other students danced. I turned around as I heard someone behind me. He held his hand out and I placed my hand in his. He led me to the center of the ball room and we began dancing to the waltz. After a while, he led me back onto the balcony. I watched him as he shut the door and walked over to where I was standing. I removed my mask so I could see him better. He smiled and removed his mask as well. I gasped in surprise when I saw who it was.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nicholas P.O.V.)

I watched her as she removed her mask and thought, _'She has changed so much since we last saw each other.'_ I smiled and took off my mask. I heard her gasp and saw the surprised look on her face. I closed the distance between us and pulled her into my arms as I held her close, not wanting to let her go ever again. I murmured her name and buried my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her hug me back and I smiled. I pulled away slightly to look at her and saw her smiling through her tears. I wiped them away and kissed her forehead. We stayed on the balcony for the rest of the masquerade until I felt her shiver from the night wind. I took my jacket off and placed it around her shoulders. I led her over to the bench, where we sat down and watched the moon and stars appeared in the night sky. I closed my eyes and remembered the last time we were together like this when we were kids, a few years before we were separated. -FLASHBACK- I finished counting and started looking for Yuki's hiding place. I looked through her room, my room, our parents' room and the kitchen, but I wasn't able to find her. I was just about to say I give up when I heard a giggle come from the living room. I stood in the doorway and listened. I followed the sound and quietly walked up behind her as she sat on the floor behind the couch with her back to me. I crept up behind her and hugged her from behind. "I found you, Yuki," I said. She started laughing. "It's your turn to pick what we do now." she said. I thought about it for a few minutes. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, picked her up and carried her up to her room, where we sat in front of the window with the blanket wrapped around us as we watched the starts come out. I gently patted her hair as she laid her head on my chest. "You and I will be like mother and father when we grow up." I told her. She looked at me and smiled. "Really, big brother?" she asked and I nodded, smiling back. –END FLASHBACK- I remember that night and silently think of the right time to ask her if she will marry me, if she still wishes to.

(Unknown .)

I smile and sit up straight in my chair as I feel both their presences. "So, they finally re-awakened their memories of each other. It's to bad their happy reunion will be cut short when I find them." I said, laughing as I think out my plan. Soon, both of them shall be mine.


End file.
